Kakashi's Tale
by Kyla45
Summary: Well, if you put it that way, I guess I could tell you a little. There is one story in particular that stands out in my mind... Oneshot. Naruto & Sasuke


Oh. Yes. Hello. I know you want me to tell you about my students, but I'm a little busy – as you can probably see. I'm sure you're not blind and I _am_ reading a book at the moment –

Okay, okay. Fine. No need to get violent. I'll put away my book.

Now...what do you want to know? These are my students after all, and I don't want to jeopardize their privacy, believe me, I've done it enough for the both of us.

Well...if you put it that way, I guess I could tell you a little. There is one story in particular that stands out in my mind, but you can't tell anyone. Not that I'm scared, but I've been threatened with death. I'm sure you can understand the seriousness this deserves, as well as the secrecy – alright!, just keep your mouth shut. I'll tell you already.

It was just another day. Completely normal, hmmm, at least, it started off that way. I arrived, late (because of a frog that was in desperate need of my assistance) at the bridge, only to find Sakura there. She looked...quite angry, to say the least.

If I can say one thing about Sakura in all the years that I've been her sensei, it's that she's really a terror to behold when she's angry. She had that frown on her face, the one that told whomever it may be that she was annoyed, and itching to take out her annoyance in some way. So I greeted her cautiously.

" Hmm, hello Sakura. Where might Naruto and Sasuke be?" I looked around somewhat dramatically for effect.

" They're not here, Sensei, and you're late as well. I've been waiting here almost two hours," her voice was low, and I could tell right away she was controlling her tone.

I smiled, and reached back to scratch my head, chuckling a little. " I'll go find them, then. In the meantime just wait a bit longer, okay?"

I left quickly, because I didn't want to be around to witness the explosion of her rage. That day I planned to get Team 7's mission over quickly, and then brush up on my reading. I didn't have time to deal with everything, especially not a woman's nagging.

Now, this is where it gets interesting. I decided to head over to Naruto's...shall we say, modest? apartment first, simply because it was closer than the Uchiha's mansion.

Of course, it didn't take me all that long, because I am, after all, an experienced Jonin with the speed to match – yes. Sorry. Don't forget you are the one who requested this.

So where was I? Hmm. Yes. So, now, the window was enough of a door as any, and I was inside the small apartment in no time.

Well. I can't say I was surprised. But, then again, I doubt you will be either, unless of course you're completely stupid. Yes, yes, sorry to insult.

I hadn't taken a step before I noticed that on the small bed, not one, but two bodies lay there. Blond and black hair...I recognized my students. But of course I did. If I were some idiot, perhaps I would've gone into a state of denial, or some silly thing like that.

Though it was late afternoon, they both looked to be sound asleep. The bed, being only so large, forced the two bodies close together. I hope I'm accurate in my assumption that I don't have to explain my thoughts as to why this position is not forced by lack of space on some child's sleepover.

" Oi," I said, just loud enough so that it would rouse them. It seemed as though my attempt only worked – visibly at least – on Naruto.

Slowly he sat up, this action causing (of course it didn't go unnoticed by me) a slight shift, and grumble beside him. His half lidded eyes looked heavy with sleep, he looked resentful at having to get up. He didn't even try and blink awareness into his brain.

"W...ha?" his voice was groggy, let me tell you.

" Glad to see you're awake Naruto. We had a meeting...I believe, two hours ago."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked unwilling to get up, as my words so obviously insinuated. He closed his eyes, making a face to match his distaste as he made a move to get out of bed.

What? Ah yes. No, no, he didn't seem flustered, or embarrassed that I was standing in his apartment and had seen him laying in bed with my other student. Or that he was about to get out of bed stark naked. No, he didn't seem fazed at all. Maybe it was just that early morning haze.

Next, and I know you'll love this, a pale arm latched itself around Naruto's waist. Something akin to a growl escaped Sasuke's throat, and he pulled Naruto back.

The other teenager turned slowly to look down at Sasuke, who was still laying down, hidden by pillow and blankets. Naruto's face smoothed out, and a small smile replaced the offending grimace. His half lidded eyes softened. He complied to the arm's pull and lay back down, snuggling next to the other.

This made me raise an eyebrow. I was wondering if my time to go was then.

But, a movement of mussed, raven black hair caught my attention. Part of a face titled towards my direction from the pillow, and the piercing glow of Sasuke's glare was aimed at me.

" Kakashi, get out," he hissed, his voice scratchy and groggy as well, but nonetheless menacing. I think it was unconsciously, but Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him before ignoring me completely. A slight mumble issued from the blond, and I didn't have to see Sasuke's face to know that he wasn't glaring anymore.

" Hmm, I suppose I'll be going then. Ja ne."

I left, catching one last glimpse of the two resting, no doubt sleeping again, peacefully in Naruto's small bed. Lying close together and obviously content.

Hmm? Ah, no. I already mentioned that I wasn't surprised. I am not a Jonin for no reason, I do have hears, eyes and a brain. But, if I'm going to keep in accordance with my honest streak, I will say that this time was their first. No, I don't spy. I just would've noticed.

So from there I left them, and went on to explain to Sakura that the mission would have to be delayed, at least until tomorrow. I also explained vaguely that both Naruto and Sasuke were tired, and would need the day off.

At this point, curiosity had chased away most of her annoyance. She titled her head to the side, and asked if they had worn themselves out training to the point of sheer exhaustion, _again._

For her sake, I told her she was right. The poor girl, I think she knew more than she was letting on. Because really, she knew as well as I, that it was bound to happen, and I knew she had added up the equation in her head. Even if she didn't want to acknowledge it right away, she knew.

What? Well, yes. Of course I have sympathy for her. After all, she cared a great deal about Sasuke, and she has fond feelings for both teenagers.

Hmmm? Yes, oh yes. The next day was filled with painted cheeks and death threats. It really was just the effects of morning haze that made the two so uncaring that I had seen them naked in a bed, obviously, after...extra curricular activities. But, of course, you know how it is, when you're tired, with that special someone after a _special_ night...

Yes, they were quite passionate in telling me that I would be hanged, chopped to bits (and other enticing death scenarios, the list goes on) if I were to tell anyone.

So, you see the risk it poses me to have told you all this? I really do hope you keep it to yourself. Heaven knows what those two would do if they found out I told you.

Yes, I'm done now. There's nothing more to tell. Just take a look with your eyes, see, and I mean really _see_ how they act if you ever stop by in Konoha. They like their privacy, but if you really look you'll see what's there.

Now, about that copy of _Icha Icha: The Movie_ you promised me in exchange for this story...

* * *

It was an idea I had during the unearthly early hours of morning, and I tried writing it in this perspective. I'm not sure I captured Kakashi's character to perfection, but I'm tired, and I don't feel like perfecting this. I hope it was to your enjoyment, leave a review if you can, they make me happy! 

Mucho love!


End file.
